


A bad dream.

by KingFranPetty



Series: Buddy The Friend to Everybody [3]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Affection, Biting, Boners, Candy, Claiming, Claiming Bites, Dessert & Sweets, Dreams, Dry Humping, Erections, Held Down, Horniness, Implied Mpreg, Insults, Light Petting, Lust, M/M, Mating, Mating Bites, Mild Sexual Content, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Teasing, Threats, Touching, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:48:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22278916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingFranPetty/pseuds/KingFranPetty
Summary: Gyro Gearloose gets the horny and has a bad dream.
Relationships: Gyro Gearloose/Original Character(s)
Series: Buddy The Friend to Everybody [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1616089
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	A bad dream.

Gyro Gearloose looked down upon Buddy, all curled up and needy like that. A hard on poked very clearly through his pants. The canine desperately attempted to find something to rub against but couldn't understand why he needed the rub so badly nor why. Yet the mutt was so valuable and needy to find something to rub against, as dogs oftentimes are in our worlds. The hound dog mounted a leg and started humping it with mindless animalistic impulse, opening his mouth wide to pant while drooling. The dog panted desperately, "Mr. Man, It hurts so bad. It hurts whenever I think of you and it won't stop. Oh golly goodie gosh geez wiz, it feels so good to rub."

Everything was like it was drawn by a horny 30 year old man child who was trying to hide his kinks, sexed up to Maximal™. Gyro tried not to let himself give into this but it seemed as fruitless as trying not to let one's arm break under the wait of a bus. Regardless of his attempts, Gearloose felt himself getting hard. Then the literal sweetheart smiled something so sly and sadistic that it couldn't have been, before pinning the bird to the floor. "Did you really think I was that much of an innocent idiot, Doctor Gearloose?" The carnivore asked mocking, "That I am so easily fooled into being your little "friend?""

The Chicken felt his body bent to a pose mating animals took. The birdie made a lewded sound as he was mounted. The rotten sweet teased, "Oh please Mr. Sir, I need your big, hard, lock, cock to stuff me!" The scientist went to disagree but his beak was held shut. Rolling movements that felt like the entire ocean in one massive wave pounded his slim, hallow boned, weak, body. It was all so good that his mind was washed blank of words, all there was in those moments were his pleasure overwhelming all else. The beefy man chuckled, "You like being used for my games, don't you birdie?" The thin man wished to deny it but found all logic swallowed in the sea. 

Gyro whimpered with want as their hips were pressed tight together. Buddy sing song in faked innocence, "♪Your going to be my favorite little mating trophy, I'm going to use your weak little body all night, then you'll be filled with offspring and dripping all over like a good boy.♪" Gearloose's mind crawled with fight against it's drowning in this lust but it was a losing battle. He only moaned out long and satisfactory in reply to the deep bite between his neck and shoulder, a twisted, sickening, brand on his flesh. Then Gyro Gearloose woke up. 

He looked around in panic only to find that his depraved, delightful, nightmare was only a simple, innocent, candy, dog. That deceitful predator was merely a dream. The real one lay curled up and twitching in his slumber as dogs are often to do, cutesy and sweet. The young man smiled a little bit as he pet the puppy and went back to sleep. His friend nearby. 

The End.


End file.
